


Excerpts from the Gensokyo Chronicle

by Madras_Eclipse



Series: Alola Gensokyo [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions, Touhou Project
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madras_Eclipse/pseuds/Madras_Eclipse
Summary: Select entries from the Gensokyo Chronicle during the Ultra Wormhole incident, as penned by the ninth incarnation of the Child of Miare.
Series: Alola Gensokyo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Friday, June 23rd, Heisei 28**

**Weather: Torrential Rain, High Winds**

Monsoon season continues to bear down upon Gensokyo. Outside the House of Hieda, the streets have been rendered to impassable muck capable of sucking in the boots and shoes of any who try to tread across them, leaving them stuck. The Dragon Statue, however, is predicting fair weather tomorrow, unlikely to get very hot.

There is a new cafe in town, serving eel, dango, sandwiches, tea, and other simple foods. I have considered visiting this place myself with Kosuzu in order to discuss some things. After the youma book incident, I’ve found it worth checking in with her on a frequent basis to ensure she is doing well.

The Shrine Maiden is currently engaged in gathering evidence of a potential incident regarding the troublesome Yorigami sisters, based on rumors that they are about to try something to scam numerous people out of money. There have also been whispers of a phenomenon called “perfect possession,” in which one person assimilates into another and assumes control as a “master” while the possessed is the “slave.” However, there is no active incident at this time. Based on these rumors, some villagers are taking precautions, based on the sheer volume of recent incidents which seem to have occurred almost seasonally for the past six years, which people in Gensokyo have seemingly become accustomed to.

Despite the rain, recently I went out to the Misty Lake area to interview some fairies. I was prompted to after meeting with Aya at Suzunaan regarding interesting rumors of Rumia, a low-level youkai, going missing for several days at a time, and acting strangely the few times over the past two weeks in which she was seen. While the word of fairies is far from absolute, and there could be any number of conventional explanations for a weak youkai to disappear, according to them it is as though she  _ completely _ disappears, physically, without a trace. I know nothing else of this story, and none of the other major players seems to care. Whether this is a mere footnote or the beginning of something big is, as of yet, unknown.

No other events of note have occurred today. The slowing rain and winds outside indicate that the fair weather prediction tomorrow is correct. With this, I lay down my pen and retire for the night.

* * *

_ Addendum, 1 A.M. June 24th: after getting up to go to the bathroom I saw through my window that the Dragon Statue’s eyes have turned red, indicating a forthcoming incident. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday, June 24th, Heisei 28**

**Weather: Sunny with Midday Haze**

Today will be remembered as the day a great cataclysm appeared before Gensokyo.

Residents of the village woke up this morning to the Dragon Statue bearing red eyes, a well-known sign that an incident would shortly occur. The statue has only been wrong twice since its construction, so villagers of all kinds take this warning seriously. Some also noted electrical sparks emanating from it as well as a hazy “distortion” effect, leading to speculation as to what this might mean.

One event that did happen this morning was Mamizou visiting the village, likely with the intention of further looking for weaknesses in human society in order to strengthen the youkai’s hand in their conflict. This was cut short, however, when certain youkai and animals, herself included, started acting strangely and felt compelled to flee to other locations. Mamizou was gone before she could be questioned. This prompted even more speculation from villagers of what this could mean.

That speculation was later answered in a most frightening fashion. Shortly before 11:30 A.M., buzzing noises could be heard coming from the northwestern sky accompanied by electrical bolts and an apparent distortion in space-time, before suddenly collapsing into a wormhole, with blue-violet walls, a fishnet pattern and a white light shining from within. This event prompted chaos and panic in the village and also across Gensokyo as a whole. Within town, some people, including children, were trampled in the frenzy. The death toll has since been counted at thirteen. The wormhole remained in the sky for approximately five minutes before closing and vanishing as suddenly as it had appeared.

Immediately, the three Youkai Sages, who have not convened together in many years, came out of their respective hiding places in order to round up capable incident resolvers at the Scarlet Devil Mansion for a meeting. There, it was revealed by Yukari that another tragedy had struck: Reimu Hakurei, the current Hakurei Shrine maiden and keeper of the Hakurei Barrier, had been sucked into the wormhole trying to investigate it. Whether or not she is alive is not known, but the sages have already begun looking for a replacement on the assumption that she might not ever return. In the span of just a few hours, it seems as though the entire balance of Gensokyo has been flipped upside-down. Close friends of Reimu’s have not given up hope, but already residents in the town have given her up for dead, doubting that anyone could survive a trip through an interdimensional hole. Her absence poses an immediate threat to the land, since it is speculated that without the barrier maiden then the Hakurei Border could become unstable any day.

For the record, I have decided to wholly dedicate the chronicle to recording the events of this incident for the foreseeable future, since it is unlikely few, if any, events will occur in the coming days which can stand out against it. Should any such events occur, they will be noted in sidescripts. I await further details tomorrow morning. Until then, I shall lay down my pen.


End file.
